El viaje de Timmy Turner
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: La primera historia que se basa en "entrar" a un libro y de vivir grandes aventuras en aquel mundo dentro de la encuadernacion, tambien aparecen los integrantes de la organizacion Hellsing


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El viaje de Timmy

1 Capitulo: El libro de la creación

Era el cumpleaños de Timmy, donde le habían regalado un hermoso libro, cuando termino la fiesta y era hora de dormir, se lo llevo a su cuarto a leer, después una luz decía que el libro era a principios de tiempo en la creación del universo, cuando fue creado por Dios.

Se llevo a Timmy y a sus padrinos Cosmo y Wanda, llego a otro universo interno en el libro, pero los raptaron un grupo de malvados, ordenados por su amo llamado Tron.

El libro se llevo a los padres de Timmy cuando sintieron curiosidad por la ausencia de su hijo, cuando llegaron, los recibieron Pasteur y Hooke, y decían que su hijo estaba en peligro:

-Timmy será una bomba, matara al bien en el libro-Dijo Newton.

Estaba la familia Hellsing con el joven Nakagito. Los secuaces de Tron eran Carlos McKishimoto y sus extraños piratas parecidos a las herramientas de trabajo, Adolf Hitler y sus secuaces fascistas, por ultimo Rosse y sus hermanos que no eran humanos.

Incluyendo a Stalin, Lenin, el Vicko, un soldado rojo y Sergei Eintein, seria el principio de una gran batalla el bien y el mal.

2 Capitulo: El malvado Tron

La intelectual Margarita Filosófica dijo:

-Tron es uno de los soberanos del mal en el libro-

Junto a Mars, su amada Nibles y Gaia, el robot gigante, fueron raptados por el libro cuando iban a leerlo, mientras comían con el sombrerero loco y con la liebre de marzo festejando un no cumpleaños, invitaron a Evaristo Galois y Lord Bertrán Russell, que estaban cosechando, pidiéndole a Jesús la esperanza para Timmy luche contra el mal, los incas pasaron por un caos con el malvado soberano, hasta que los hicieron talco, Leibniz era un desastre para las estrategias de batalla:

-Prepare soldados de plomo mágicos con víboras caza almas-Dijo Euclides. Timmy era un pequeño contador.

Newton pidió refuerzos con holandeses y egipcios:

-Buena onda, Newton-Dijo Gauss.

El sabio rey Alfonso X dijo:

-Que haya peones como en el ajedrez-

-Bueno-Dijo Alucard.

Descartes, quien era un verdadero genio dijo:

-Pienso y luego éxito-

Era un universo tan surrealista que los objetos inanimados flotaban, a veces había gravedad, pero Tron los amenazaba con trampas mortales. Russell diría:

-El bien triunfara, el tonto perderá, si-

3 Capitulo: El desafío

Leibniz no era tonto para acabar con Tron, Timmy, quien estaba cautivo con sus padrinos en el acorazado Potemkim, tenia ideas para salir de su prisión con ayuda de Euclides, que tenia soldados de plomo. Fermat manda a Morgan a liderar a las víboras caza almas, y los Fugger eran ideológicos para acabar con Tron.

Newton prepara a sus discípulos y sus ideas a la perfección:

-Philoscopica esta siempre lista para acabar con el mal-

Pero un cartaginés fenicio dijo que Tron tiene a Hitler, como un monstruo con tres bestias, Eratostenes diría:

-Rayos, un peligro-Sus medidas eran correctas.

Descartes descifraba el sistema métrico, estaban reunidos en un gabinete hablando con Tales De Mileto y Pitágoras. Tron mandaba una carnada: semejantes ha igual a Arquímedes, Pacholí no aprobaba al mal, con Arquímedes bañándose dijo eureka por un descubrimiento.

Hitler espiaba a Newton a través de un espía robot que nadie veía, los genios ponían una esfera terrestre, Tycho Brahe fue el más poderoso en su inteligencia, Da Vinci que estudiaba su cuerpo humano.

4 Capitulo: Adentro del barco

MC Kishimoto jugaba cartas con algunos de sus oficiales en su cabina, mientras que Timmy se fue de el, se fue por el barco, el capitán dijo a un grupo:

-Síganlo-

Eran una sota, un bufón, un saca corchos, una araña alabardera, un caballero, un escorpión samurai y un arlequín espadachín; Timmy se fue con sus padrinos mágicos en un lugar surrealista de blanco y negro, en sus ojos hacían bailarines, le marcaban el camino y entraron.

Eran sus emociones y mientras los perseguían le hablaban reyes, reinas, sotas y bufones de cartas francesas, de los libros les salían personajes como sombrerero loco y la liebre de abril, con personajes de anime como Hibiki, Riojo y Tsukihime, acababan de entrar a un cuadro, y se los comió junto con Timmy, el hombre comiendo porotos, Timmy le pego en el ojo antes de que lo devore, y se trago a los japoneses, Timmy salio de ahí, pero vino al Acorazado Potemkim, Pascal, Tartaglia, Fermat, Newton y Smith, y comprobaron que Timmy será recluido.

5 Capitulo: Hámster Dance

Copernico, Brahe, Kepler, Tolomeo, Galileo Galilei y Newton miraban el radiotelescopio, una presencia de transformación:

-Una cabeza de caballo-

-¿Será un fenómeno?-Dijo Brahe, al padre y la madre de Timmy.

Una luz brillante llego hacia la nave, y empezaron a convertirse en hámster:

-Me estoy convirtiendo in hámster-Dijo Huygens convirtiéndose en roedor y Newton dijo:

-Bailemos-Tomaron sus instrumentos y cantaron.

Fue un divertido baile entre la tripulación; pero cuando termino la melodía, todos volvieron a la normalidad y descansaron de la fiesta.

6 Capitulo: El tesoro de Cortes

El Vicko le señalaba a Charles un tesoro del conquistador español Hernán Cortes, que estaba muy maldito, siguiendo el camino justificado por el.

Fueron a la calavera de España, en el Spunik II, Laica vio como un espía a donde iban, Gaia estaba en camino, y apareció un águila gigante, que era un gringo, Gaia lo aniquilo por completo, y todas partes se esparcieron:

-Estupendo-Dijo Mars.

El tesoro brillaba como una estrella, Charles le hirió la mano de Timmy por la sangre, se expandió en su cuerpo metal, a los otros también, vino una especie de mujer como Mari Popins, con Timmy y los padrinos empezaron a cantar-Supercadifrasquilicuesquialestoso-

Repitieron y empezaron a bailar. Charles llevo todo el oro azteca, vino la sonda Magallanes para espiar a Timmy, Laica le dijo a Newton que tenían un malvado plan para apoderarse del libro.

7 Capitulo: El fiel amigo de Alucard

Mientras que los integrantes de la organización Hellsing estaban ociosos, el vampiro rompió el silencio:

-Tenía un perro y se llamaba Stevens-Dijo Alucard.

Fue raptado por el libro y aun estaba ahí. El iba a ayudarlos a vencer a Tron; pero ese malvado villano tenia a un terminaitor N2 y un científico llamado Cerebro, que creo la célula del mal para Stevens:

-Habrá célula del mal-Dijo Humboldt

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Alucard

-Protegeré a Stevens-Respondió Seras

-Si-Dijo Integra.

Alucard tenía una maldición, se convertía en un conejo lobo, Newton tenía conejos por lo uno que lo había mordido. Linneo le llamo al conejo mordedor, Coralito y el problema es que Alucard se había convertido en ese monstruo.

8 Capitulo: El reino de los animales

Timmy fue enviado por Newton por e-mail, a proteger a los animales del reino Kai Tol ping, que cuando llego, una notable tortuga con un cangrejo les hablo de Tron:

-Nos destruirá, nos matara y nos hará esclavos, sálvanos-

-Los ayudare-Dijo Timmy.

Amablemente Hooke seria el químico del reino para ayudar y curar, los mensajes llamaron al colibrí y al canario que decían:

-Prepare armas, Tron vendrá-

Un gran rinoceronte corneaba a los soldados de Tron y los aplastaba, los caballos corrían, una serpiente de metal se robaba a los animales, los pingüinos lanzaron un misil y exploto; mientras que la ciudad corría peligro.

Una niebla de Tron trajo a artrópodos, una pulga marina, una sepia, una esponja, y un cocodrilo para acabar con la cuidad. Un grupo de animales olímpicos vinieron para acabar con los monstruos:

-Acabemos con ellos-Dijo el guepardo y un insecto.

El guepardo lo mato, una hidra vino, las aves lo mataron, los monos vinieron y aplastaron a la pulga, los gatos se comieron a los artrópodos y un arenque al otro pez. Los mamíferos a la sepia, las aves a la esponja, y Timmy se junto con Tom, Jerry, Spike e hijo.

Timmy y sus aliados subieron a un unicornio con un dodo, un pato, un loro, una paloma y un pingüino, que le tiraron un rayo del bien, y lo pulverizo a la niebla; Timmy salvo al reino de la tiranía, y Tron se lo llevo a el cuando se estaba retirando.

9 Capitulo: Pintura y erotismo

Cinco holandeses mandaron a Medusa, una hermosa mujer pelirroja como la diosa del amor Venus, el papa y la mama de Timmy diría que puede ser adolescente por un día, Mars y Nibles fornicaron en un cuarto, Monet al ver eso, dijo:

-Una maravillosa idea-

Medusa se desvestía para posar desnuda, Francisco I le preparaba la cama, Timmy se izo un joven apuesto blanco de pelo corto y sin su gran diente, el también se desvestía, Donatello esculpió al David, Cano a la Virgen y Miguel Ángel a la piedad, Timmy como Apolo se ponía erótico como un Kuros, un recostado, el discóbolo de Mirón, Adán y Mercurio, el David se significa que Timmy se corto en dos partes, uno normal y uno apuesto que haría sexo con Medusa, Timmy la veía con erección en su pene con el arte erótico, Medusa que era como una hermosa diosa griega, la beso y e hicieron el amor con mucha pasión, Medusa regreso al Timmy apuesto al normal, lo beso y volvió a ser raptado:

-Estupendo-Dijeron Miguel Ángel, Da Vinci, Rafael y Botticelli.

10 Capitulo: El horrible plan de Tron

Tron tenía la malvada idea de contaminar el libro y dijo:

-El plan es, el medio ambiente desaparecerá y la contaminación del libro lo acabara para siempre, ja, ja, ja-

Newton cuando supo eso, dijo:

-Tenemos que detenerlo-

-Y rápido-Dijeron los demás.

Voltaire y Toricelli, para evitar el plan maléfico, contaban con la ayuda solar, los animales en peligro de extinción, el carbono, el nitrógeno natural, la pirámide ecológica al medio ecológico y los ecosistemas, el plan ya estaba en juego.

Empezó a contaminar con humo, sequía, cambios de radiación, erupción, petróleo, dezertilizacion, cambios climáticos y la extinción de muchas especies. Ahí comenzó la batalla con ejércitos y monstruosos espíritus contaminantes, Integra lanzo al dodoneitor y Mars a Gaia, al acabar con todos los contaminadores, Tron dijo:

-Me las pagaran muy caro, putos de mierda, tengo una idea macabra para ustedes ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

11 Capitulo: Piratear o triunfar

El famoso bucanero Henry Morgan se reunió con ellos y dijo:

-Tron tiene un cómplice, para piratear de forma informática en el libro, pero yo no lo permitiré-

Los demás planearon usar el antivirus en la banda ancha para bloquearlos.

Timmy visitaba una página de Internet: WWW. Bucaneros. Com. Br. El Vicko, el oficial comunista vino por la piratería y Morgan venia en su barco, con un apurado abordaje junto con un guerrero romano atacando el navío de Vicko, Timmy elimino el malvado virus del Vicko y apago el juego.

12 Capitulo: Los hombres monstruos de Tron

Tron mando a Hitler que suelte a Mutis, Mushuhito y Musoroski, que para convertirse en monstruos y eliminar a Timmy, asi fueron a un mundo desolado lleno de letras, al ir a luchar con Timmy.

Comenzó la transformación; Mutis en un centauro demonio, Mushuhito en demonio japonés como Naraku y Musoroski en un oso polar monstruo, para ir a las letras a pelear, Timmy deseo armas gigantes para pelear contra los monstruos y sus padrinos lo hicieron cumplir, a Mutis uso armas blancas con pistolas, los hizo inútiles, porque Mutis tiene una mano monstruo, pero Timmy lo corta y se va, Mushuhito tiene espíritus malignos para matarlo, pero lo corta en tres y Musoroski lo rasguña, y el niño con furia, lo parte a la mitad:

-Volveremos-Dijeron los tres que volvieron a la normalidad y se retiraron.

13 Capitulo: Preparando los refuerzos

Los padres de Timmy le dijeron a Newton:

-Esto es el colmo, ya vamos a rescatar a nuestro hijo-

Mandaron al Tutankhamon, su esposa, el mago oscuro y la maga oscura para pelear; los bandos eran: Ulises, Penélope y Telémaco, al rey David, Plauto, Ali Baba, Carlomagno, Robin Hood, Shakespeare, Don Quijote, Sancho Panza y Robinsón Crusoe.

Tron prepara a el bando del mal, que eran el gato Félix de ocho brazos, Asurbanipal II, Goliat, Julio Cesar, el capitán, Fernando de Castilla, el príncipe Juan, Dante Aligheri y el capitán Ahab para acabar con los buenos, Newton traía mas animales, Cortes, a los dioses aztecas, Zola, Zapata, Villa, Madero, Martín Fierro, Aleph, perros y García Marques; pero Tron a Moctezuma, los dioses mesoamericanos, Kafra, Carranza, Huerta, Díaz, el caballero negro y el rey demonio para pelear.

14 Capitulo: Preparados para la pelea

Mientras se aproximaban para la batalla, Galileo Galilei decía:

-Usemos el poder de la física, muchachos para acabar con Tron-

-Estupendo-Dijeron Toricelli, Voltaire y Arquímedes.

Un francés de bigotes finos dibujo a U2 en forma cubista para Tron, y revivió a los monstruos, Alucard se volvió conejo lobo a Stevens para la batalla, Tron con Jiménez y Trujillo como dictadores aniquiladores, Galileo usara sus anteojos láser, robots de alta tensión fabricados por Ohm para Tron, Franklin para el rayo, Newton a Mollet para la electrocución, Tron con dragones de Maxwell para Hitler, Mussolinni y Videla, a Newton tren de vapor por Lord Kelvin, presión atmosférica por Pascal, con Foulcaut para el movimiento planetario y Newton tiene motos, cañones, aviones y hockey para pelear.

15 Capitulo: La batalla

Newton y sus aliados se preparaban para la batalla contra Tron, estando lo bastante cerca, abrieron fuego, Tron con los monstruos anteriores, Timmy se salio de su jaula y corrió, Mussolinni se hacia una tarántula gigante en una telaraña, Timmy con los padrinos, tenían armas necesarias para pelear, en los tres barcos de Charles McKishimoto, entro y mato a una gran cantidad de piratas, luego vinieron los guerreros que había creado, Charles peleaba violentamente con Timmy, pero deseo ser mas fuerte y con músculos, los otros hermanos de Charles abordaron la nave en especial a los padres de Timmy, ahí perecieron Racine, Harvey, Galois y Leibniz.

Newton libero a Gengis Khan con su ejercito mongol, a Carlomagno, Tutankhamon, a Ulises y con Alfonso X para pelear contra los piratas de Charles y sus hermanos, Timmy peleaba junto con sus padres al fin reencontrados, el rey Ricardo con la ayuda de Robin Hood resalto con violencia en los tres barcos, con ayuda de Enrique el navegante, Nakagito y los turcos.

Timmy grito:

-Oigan dioses aztecas ¿nos ayudan?-

-Si, iremos para allá-Dijo Tlacoc.

Timmy le tiro una lavandina y Charles dijo:

-Mírame quede como un cadáver, para lamerme el culo al diablo-

Vinieron todos sus tripulantes, Charles se izo un cyborg destructor, sus creaciones, hermanos y tripulación chocaron contra Charles, porque Timmy los esquivo y los tres barcos piratas explotaron en pedazos.

El segundo enemigo era Hitler, señor de los dictadores, Alucard como un conejo lobo, junto con Stevens y Coralito iban a pelear contra un gran ejército de nazis, Alucard los aniquilaba con sus dos pistolas y con Seras Victoria que decía:

-Mueran hijos de perra-

Timmy peleaba con Mushuhito, Mutis, Musoriski, Videla y Mussollini, los masacraron y los hizo mierda, los cuatro aniquilaron al ejército, Timmy le hinco a Hitler en la pantorrilla, y el palacio exploto.

Tron largo a sus monstruos y secuaces Goliat, Julio Cesar, el capitán, Fernando de Castilla, el príncipe Juan, Dante Aligieri, Anubis, el capitán Ahab, Franklin, el dibujante, U2, Lenin, Stalin, el Vicko, Rouss, Eintein y sus secuaces, los contaminadores y el asesino de animales; vino la nave de Newton que choco con todos, David vs. Goliat, Plauto vs. Julio Cesar, Ali Baba vs. El capitán, Carlomagno contra Fernando, Robin Hood contra el príncipe Juan, Shakespeare contra Dante, Don Quijote y Sancho Panza contra Anubis y Robinsón Crusoe contra el capitán Ahab, solo quedaban de malos, Félix, Asurbanipal II y Anubis para acabar con Timmy, llamo al mago oscuro, la maga oscura, Tutankhamon, su esposa, Ulises, Penélope y Telémaco y clavaron a los tres y con dinamita en medio:

-No es justo-Dijeron ellos y explotaron.

Pero solo quedaban, Vicko, Ross, Eintein, Stalin, Lenin y los creados por Tron, Timmy deseo que vengan Mars, Nibles, Gaia y sus padres que vengan a pelear con el y de una vez por todas, Timmy mato despedazando a Eintein con un tractor, Integra le voló la cabeza a Stalin con una pistola recortada, Alucard, Stevens y Coralito mataron a Lenin, dejándole los huesos, Mars le rompió la panza a Ross y lo derritió, Nakagito le golpeo el estomago al Vicko, como abrió una celda liberando prisioneros, salio Kurumi y lo beso, los pocos rehenes escaparon en naves de emergencia, Timmy le corto el brazo al Vicko y se suicido con una dinamita, sus hijos de cabeza liquida salieron, pero Timmy los hizo polvo, Mars se enfrento al Terminaitor negativo lo partió en dos y beso a Nibles, Alucard volvió a la normalidad y despedazo a Cerebro.

Tron se fusiono con todos con los cadáveres y motores del acorazado y asi se transformo en un ser más poderoso, Timmy dijo:

-Deseo ser fuerte-

Ahí pelearon los dos en una batalla decisiva, en bien contra el mal; pero el chico de gorra rosada, no perdía y el valor e iba a sacar su mejor carta.

Tron se puso quieto de debilidad, y le clavo con un gran sable, reventó y murió con todo el acorazado Potekim, asi el bien triunfo.

Sus amigos y los integrantes de Hellsing alzaron las manos por la victoria, Timmy les pidió a sus padres que volvieran muy pronto.

Junto a Alucard, Integra, Victoria, Walter y Ferguson, también Steven regresarían al mundo real, siendo felices y victoriosos, asi Newton nunca olvidara su mejor tiempo con ellos.

Fin


End file.
